Kid's Dirty Little Secret
by ScythesRule18
Summary: A figure from Kid's past visits him in Death City. Will this destroy Kid's life, or will everyone except him for who he is? Some yaoi will be included and a SoulxOC And Kid/OC. Collab effort
1. Chapter 1

Hoshi groaned as they walked into Death City. "Stop your moaning and groaning." Naomi snapped, obviously annoyed with her partner. "You're a weapon!" She said. He sighed. "Whatever..." It has been three months since he'd been there. It had been far, far, too long for the blonde haired weapon. He was here, wanting to see that one person so badly. Naomi sighed. "Don't worry Hoshi, you'll see you're precious boyfriend soon enough." She said to him bluntly. He put his hands over his heart. "I can't wait to see Kid again! It's been over three months." Hoshi said. He needed his boyfriend even more, as he heard thunder cut through the sky. "We'd better find him quick..." Hoshi said. Naomi nodded, her mind going back to the last thunder storm without Kidd. Hoshi had been a wreck. Her strong and brave weapon had fallen to pieces. He waited, standing in the middle of the city, waiting for his boyfriend.


	2. Chapter 2

Kid paused when he felt the wave length. The young shinigami was out with his friends for lunch. "I'll be right back." He stood up and left to find the wavelength. He knew it too well to have any doubts who it was. Kid tore through the wet streets of Death City. When he found Hoshi, Naomi was attempting to calm him down. "It's okay, Hoshi. We're almost there." Naomi looked up and saw Kid. "Hoshi!" He snatched his lover from Naomi. "Kid-" Hoshi was interrupted by Kid's finger on his lip. "Shhh. You don't have to worry about anything. I'm here." He caressed Hoshi's face with a delicate hand. The blonde weapon blushed. Kid started to lean in to kiss him. "Woah, Kid! What the hell?" Soul's voice drifted slowly into his ears.


	3. Chapter 3

My body relaxed the second Kid wrapped his arms around me. I had no other fear or worry when he held me. The thunder and lighting faded, and my shaking stopped. My eyes snapped open and I turned looking at new man who walked in. He had cute, white hair, and red eyes. Nothing compared to my Kid, but still handsome enough to warrant a look. "Kidd, care to introduce me to your friend?" I asked so only he could hear. I wanted to know what Kid would do. We were secret and I knew he wanted to keep it this way. I smirked, making the decision for him. I reached up, and pressed my lips against his. I could flyed the way I was feeling. His lips were soft and delicate and I wouldn't stop until naomi pulled me off I didn't care if Kid got mad, I was sick of hiding. I knew Kid had his reasons, but I couldn't bare the idea anymore. This wasn't like me at all. Kid was always the one holding my hand, always the one to take the lead. But in thi moment, it was my turn. I loved this feeling. Te feeling of the one person I trusted lips on mine. I wasn't ever going to let him go. It wasn't fair that his friends didn't know. I was one o the biggest things in his life, and it's time they knew.


	4. Chapter 4

I couldn't believe it! Hoshi had kissed Kid! The white haired guy whipped out a cell phone. I was stuck at an ultimatum: Stop Hoshi from suffocating Kid, or snatching up the other guy's phone. "I'm going to have to ask you to put down your phone." I said it to emphatically. He hesitated, the grip on the phone tightening. "Ok. What's going on?" he put the phone back in his pocket. "Oh, that." I pointed at Kid and Hoshi. KID! I pried Hoshi's grip off of Kid. Both struggled to catch their breath. A little blonde girl and a girl dressed almost exactly like her with brown hair appeared. "I got your text, Soul. What happened?" The brown haired girl walked towards Kid. "Kid and I are dating." Hoshi said. There was an awkward silence, then the sound of thumbs tapping away at a keyboard. It took only seconds for the rest of kids friends to show up. It took even longer to explain. "So, Kid's on that side of the fence?" Soul asked. He and Black*Star stepped away. "Apparently. So, Naomi right, did you know this?" Maka asked. "Yes. I've known those two for a while. The fact that they're gay has been a long standing fact." I stated. "hey, you guys, you better not let this ruin your friendship with Kid. I am a part of him." Hoshi said. "Hoshi..." It was Kid;s turn to blush. Hoshi stroked his hair and Kid's face went from pink to red (like the same color as my skirt) in an instant. "Does your father know?" was Liz's question. "no..."Kid said weakly. "YOUR DAD DOESN'T KNOW?!" Hoshi wasn't angry. He was shocked and just a little hurt. "I've known you my whole life, Kid. You should have told him sooner!" With the volume at which he was shouting, I was sure the whole city could here this conversation. "Hey, I don't mean to be a burden, but we just committed a dine-n-dash, so who's paying?" Soul asked. Everyone went deadly silent. I had no idea what was going on. One minute, everyone's freaking out over Kid and Hoshi, the next they're freaking out over the lunch bill. "Your friends are all weird..." Hoshi said. He reattached himself to Kid tightly. Thunder suddenly boomed, and Hoshi jumped. "We need to get inside..."he said, his voice shaking. "Hey, let's go tell Lord Death." Black*Star started to walk towards the DWMA. "NO!" Kid screamed. "Lets not... Like ever!" Kid suggested, so upset. "Why? Are you ashamed?" Hoshi said, sounding like a wounded puppy . He loved Kid and Kid knew it and felt the same way. Hoshi just wondered why Kid would want to hide had never been shy before. Hosh pulled away. "Kid..." He had tears in his eyes. "Answer me... are you just ashamed?"He said as lighting clapped. In that moment, Hoshi freaked. He turned and took off, running. "Hoshi!" I tore after him, leaving Kid and the others behind. I knew Hoshi would be running blindly, he couldn't stand thunderstorms. It reminded him of his worst night.


	5. Chapter 5

The thunder and lightning burst across the sky, taking over all my senses. I whimpered as the thunder boomed and the lightning flashed. Why would a reaper want me? Kid was too good. Bet he loved Soul more than me. "HOSHI!" I heard Naomi screaming. I ignored it and kept running. THe only person who mattered wasn't here, and I doubted he was coming. I'd lost everyone, why not him. "HOSHI! IF YOU DON'T STOP RIGHT NOW I WILL LEAVE!" I stopped cold. I couldn't stand it if I lost Naomi. I let her run up to me. I didn't fight her at all. My body was shaking, and tears were running down my face. She stood just a foot away, yet we felt so distant. I looked as Kid appeared in the distance. "Go.. Go away!" My voice shattered as I realized what I had just said. Naomi gasped. "I see how it is..." She sounded crushed and tears began to collect in her eyes, but she quickly wiped them away. "No Naomi! I meant Kid!" I said pointing to the male behind her. "You have to stay... You can't leave me...'"my eyes filled with desperation and pain. If she left I'd be nothing. "No...I DON'T CARE IF IT WAS MEANT FOR KID! HE JUST GOT HERE! YOU SAID IT TO ME, JACKASS!" She was torn between pain and rage. I did the only thing I knew how to do: I turned and ran. I had no clue what else I had to do. I just needed to run quickly. I felt my chest burning and pain radiating. I would of rather died than had what just happen happen.I heard footsteps behind me, but they were drowned out by the storm. I was running, and somehow ended up in an alley. I felt arms wrap around me, and I began to flail about, even though I assumed the arms were Kid's. I punched the person's face and tried to fight, but he grabbed my fist. "Stop, Hoshi." Kid's voice is firm, and has the unexpected effect. I didn't go limp. I wrenched myself free of Kid's arms, seething with a mixture of pain and anger. "Why?! So you can use me?So you can hurt me?! Kid, if you're going to leave, just leave." My voice was raw. "I love you." His voice was filled with compassion and love. I almost gave up right then. I didn't want to fight him, his very voice made me melt. "GET AWAY FROM HIM PISSBAG!" Naomi was **beyond** pissed. "Naomi, stay out of this!" Kid said. "This is between us, ok?" Kid said, his voice annoyed. "No. I yelled at Hoshi because of you. That is something I will never forgive myself for." Her hands clenched into fists. "Well that's your problem." Kid said bluntly. "I'm just trying to fix this with him." He said. "and to explain to him he's my whole world, and you are the farthest thing from helping." He said bluntly. "Kid! Don't say that." I snapped. "Shut up." Kid said. "ASYMMETRICAL GARBAGE!" she shouted. Kid glared. "Well at least I'm not a useless slut." Kid snapped. "STOP!" I screamed, tears in my eyes. my voice cracked. "just stop...please stop. I'm not worth fighting for."


	6. Chapter 6

"You are, Hoshi! You're not just my weapon partner, you're the closest thing I have to family." I saw the look in Hoshi's eyes when I said this. "Hoshi, I love you more than she ever could." Kid said. He reached for Hoshi's hand. Hoshi froze, his hands shaking. "I.. I won't choose. I love you both." He said. I couldn't believe what was going on. It was all too much. "Let's just find a place to stay." Hoshi's voice was broken. I was sorry for him. He must have been terrified. It was the only reason I let myself follow Kid and Hoshi. I listened to the rain pound the stone street. I was being a good meister, and doing what was best for my weapon. His strong and brave personality collapsed and I was trying my best to help. If Kid wasn't there, he would be practically meditating compared to this. I was kind of glad for his presence. He seemed to calm down Hoshi a lot, but I still didn't like him. I felt my knees buckle and i sat on the wet street. Tears streaked down my face and I didn't try to hold them back. Hoshi immediately sat next to me, his arms wrapped around me. "You're my meister...No, it's more than that, Naomi. You're also the only family I have.. I love you, but not in that way, and no one, and nothing will ever change that." He said calmly. I was happy. Kid was in shock. He was being dumped on his ass in the middle of the storm. Hoshi stood up and walked over to Kid. He leaned up, and barely kissed him. "I still love you Kid, and nothing will change that, but my first priority is to her, and my second is to you." Hoshi said, pain in his eyes. "Hoshi, you are the nicest guy I know. I would never want to lose you." Kid said. "Then...why are you ashamed of me?" Hoshi said. Oh. He just stunned Kid good. I was proud. I knew it was wrong, but i was glad that Kid might not be around anymore. "Now, Kid about your comment earlier." I stood up and cracked my knuckles. "No.. let him answer." Hoshi said. "I need to know. I want to know why you keep hiding."


	7. Chapter 7

I was too stunned to speak. I was deeply hurt that Hoshi might be choosing Naomi over me. I was barely listening, but looked up. "I'm not I swear...it's." I knew I couldn't give him a good answer. He wanted me to say something intimate, but there was nothing. Naomi was poised to give me an asymmetrical beating. "I don't want you to think I don't love you...I love you more than symmetry." The truth. "But I can't tell him. I've heard horror stories Hoshi...I can't." I pleaded. "Face your fears." Hoshi stood up and watched lightning strike the ground about ten miles away. I was shocked. He hadn't run to me, he hadn't done anything but flinch. Naomi smiled. "Look at us. We're all a wreck. My hair's even flat." "It looks good like that." I said. She seemed surprised. I had never complimented her before. She blushed. "Thanks."


	8. Chapter 8

They were starting to get along. "Now, what do we do about the others?" She asked. "Nothing. They already know. We don't have to worry." kid said. "She meant your dad." I said plainly Kid sighed. "Must we?" "Yes." I said emphatically. He stood up and we started walking towards the DWMA. The rain hadn't eased up, but the thunder and lightning. Kid held my hand, and we leaned against each other. "I love you..." I said. He kissed the top of my head. "I love you too." "Good, because you're worth it." I said calmly. We walked Into death academy. Everyone was staring at us. Kid took us up to the entrance to the Death Room. Kid was nervous, but I was use to the stares. I didn't care. Naomi yanked the huge doors open and we started down the long path to Lord Death. This was the one and only time I had ever seen Kid scared. Yet, he was shaking like he had seen a ghost. "So, what exactly are these 'horror stories' you speak of?" Naomi's voice cut through the silence. "Fathers never speaking to their sons or kicking them out... Or making it so they never see their boyfriends again. And dad could do it." the last one scared him most. "He can't kill Hoshi. It goes against everything that they teach the students. And I've heard Lord Death is a really ridiculously funny and unpredictable guy." Naomi sucked at trying to calm people down. I know she was trying, but we just felt even worse the closer we got. Kid shook his head. "But he can send you two half way across the world. He can make it so we can never get to see each other." he said fretfully. "He'll never do it. And even if he does, I will find you again." I said. "We're really close. I hate to break you two apart but I can hear Lord Death."Naomi whispered. I sadly let go of Kid. I could tell he was still shaking, and terrified. "Let's get this over with." he said. We both knew his greatest horror was losing me. We approached Lord Death. "Hey Kid," He seemed friendly enough, "is something wrong?"


	9. Chapter 9

"No, nothing's wrong. But I did want to tell you something..." Kid said, nervously. "Me and Kid are dating, Lord death." Hoshi said. "Kid," He paused, "You know what happens next." "But Dad-" Kid plead. Hoshi was hurt. I felt my anger begin to simmer. "No buts Kid." He was firm. Hoshi turned and ran from the room crying. Kid ran after him. "Asshole," I clenched my fists, "They love each other." "It affects his position as a shinigami. I want to protect him." "THEN OPEN YOUR EYES, OLD MAN! I've seen their love...and it's something that you would never understand." There were angry tears racing down my face. He attempted a reaper chop. I stopped it with my hand effortlessly. "You'll never understand it all with that tunnel vision." The sweetness dropped out of his voice. "I know that," I dropped down and kicked him, "But that's okay. I love Hoshi like family because we're all the family the other has," Lord Death tried to hit me again, but I ducked and punched his mask, "if Kid leaves, Hoshi will fall apart. I wouldn't be able to bear it if he wasn't happy." I backed off and gave Lord Death a chance to stand. "What's going on-" A red headed man walked into the room and gasped. Lord Death's mask was cracked. Kid and Hoshi rushed up and stopped. Everyone was silent as Lord Death's mask fell to the floor. Death suddenly turned, and walked away. All of stared at her in sheer shock. He had disappeared. Hoshi was murmuring. "No no no.."Kid had walked over and held him. "This is why I never told dad before. I knew that this is what he would make us do. I'm not allowed to love a weapon."He said, pain in his voice. Hoshi sobbed as he clung to Kid. "I don't want to leave you.." he murmured, and my heart broke. I hated seeing them like this. It killed me. "Um...Lady Death?" I didn't know how to handle this. "Yes." "Can...you face me and tell that Kid and Hoshi will stay together?" I was trying to be delicate, but my adrenaline was pounding. She turned around. She had black hair that was pulled back into a braid. Her eyes were a soft gray-blue like Hoshi's and there was a skull barrette keeping her side parted bangs out of her face. In short, she was pretty. "I can't allow that," She sighed, "shinigamis cannot marry a weapon or meister. The shinigami will slowly rip the person apart without realizing it. Where do you think my husband is?" Her logic was true. "I don't care!" Hoshi cried. "I would never be able to do that to you. I would never forgive myself." Kid stroked his tear stained face.I felt my heart break. I looked at Lady Death. "Please, allow them to be together!" I pleaded. "No. I can not." She said solemnly. "Kid, kiss goodbye to him. This is the end for both of you. I will not allow this to go any further. Especially with that last incident... Hoshi is already vulnerable." Lady Death said solemnly. Hoshi had been exposed to Madness, and had almost succombed to had all felt it, but Hoshi was ignorant. Hoshi shook his head, clinging to Kid. "No... No just please no." He said tears running down his face. "Kid...that won't happen right? We'll be together till we die, remember? You promised... You promised that you'd never ever leave me." Hoshi pleaded sobbing. I was crying, seeing my weapon in such a scared and vulnerable state. I hated this. I turned and walked out of the Death Room. I ran out of the crowded DWMA halls, sobbing. Now it was my turn to run. I got out of the building and ran past Soul. He grabbed my wrist and I stopped sobbing and running. "What happened?" The innocence in his voice was sickening. "They..." I broke down. Soul pulled me into a hug. I was shocked. He stroked my hair with his other hand. "They can't be together..." I gasped for breath between sobs. "I'm sorry." He whispered. I allowed his help and comforting words. THey were helping. The way he stroked my hair was similar to Hoshi. I slowly felt my body calm down, and my sobbing lessen. "I just hate it! I want them to be together, and for them to be so happy... and Death won't let them!"I said crying heavily. I continued to let him hold me, even though I usually would never let that happen. I continued to cry, and burying my head in his chest.


	10. Chapter 10

I held Hoshi as he sobbed and cried. "I'm sorry." I said looking down at him. "Please." He whispered, clinging to me. We both knew I would do what Lady Death said, even though I didn't want to. "I love... I love you so much. Please." Hoshi pleaded, and my heart snapped. "I won't ever leave you." I promised, rubbing his back. "Kid, it's time this is over." My mother's mask was back on. "you two can never be together. It's time that you both said your farewells and went in opposite directions. Kid's place is here, and Hoshi, yours is on mission." She said. I felt rage and anger. "No.." I said, holding him protectively. "No I won't." I said. "I won't tear him apart, and I won't leave him." I said. "It's one or the other. I'm surprised he hasn't already been destroyed. You heard what happened with your father." She said. "I did. But we both agree that it doesn't matter." I kissed Hoshi on the lips in a last effort. If this didn't work, we would have to be over. Hoshi's lips were slightly chapped and tasted of citrus lip balm. I wanted to be his forever. Hoshi pulled back. "You need to stop, Kid." Mom wasn't giving up. "If you don't, he will be ripped apart. If you love him, stop now." Her voice was so **firm**. I had to give up. I pried myself loose from Hoshi, stood up and walked towards mom. I felt Hoshi break. "I understand." He ran from the room as fast as he could. Mom put a hand on my shoulder. "Just let go." Her voice hadn't changed from the feminine one. I loved Hoshi, so this was the right decision, right?


	11. Chapter 11

I listened to Soul's voice. The neutral sound was calming me down. It was the only thing keeping me up. He took my face in his hands and looked in my eyes. Soul leaned in and kissed me. I was shocked, and then blissful. His hands were rough and so were his lips, but in a good way. I kissed him back, harder than I had planned. I felt Hoshi run by. I pulled out and reached for him, barely missing. Soul gently pulled back, as he stared into my eyes. He sighed. "Go after him." He admitted. I could tell he didn't want to let me go, but he knew that Hoshi was more important right now. "But here." he said and wrote something on my hand. "It's getting late. Once you get him, go there. It's my place, and there is plenty of room." Soul said calmly. "Thank you." I took off after my weapon. I knew I hated Kid. He must of let go of Hoshi. I sprinted after Hoshi. I caught up to him and hugged him from behind. "I'm sorry." I said. I felt his tears slowly stopping. "Where can we go-" I covered his mouth with my hand gently. "I know where. Calm down. You don't need to run. I'm always going to be here." The last tear fell on my arm and I removed my hand. I led him to Soul's address. I was about to knock when Soul opened the door. "come in." We stepped in and saw everyone else we had met that day. "What happened?" Liz asked. Hoshi and I stayed strong. "They had to break-up." I sat down on the couch between Tsubaki and patty and told the story, being sure to leave out the parts where Soul and I practically made-out, and Lord Death being a girl. "That's some pretty bad stuff." Liz concluded. We sat silently until everyone left, even Hoshi and Maka. "So, about earlier-" I was cut off by a finger on my lips. "Let's leave that between you and me." "I know, but I can't do a relationship. I'm sorry." I blushed, remembering how it felt. Soul sighed, and nodded. "I can't either to be honest." He seemed to honestly regret that. "I wish we could, but I just can't. " Soul admitted in agreement. I layed my head on his shoulder and slowly drifted off to sleep, wondering what horror would await me in the morning.


End file.
